


История Улькиорры. пре-канон

by mnogabukv



Series: рейтинг R и выше [9]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drama, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Japanese Culture, M/M, Other, Yakuza, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16658071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv





	История Улькиорры. пре-канон

Если верить древним легендам, у каждого человека должен быть свой гений. Первым делом подразумевается, конечно, защитник и покровитель, однако же существовал и другой, антипод доброго. Секста Эспада считал себя в некоторой степени злым гением Улькиорры.  
Мало того, что он вылечил, можно сказать, вытащил с того света, самого заклятого своего врага, которого не сумел одолеть, но которого с легкостью уничтожил Улькиорра. Дважды. Кроме всего прочего, Секста вполне небезосновательно считал себя причиной смерти Куатро еще в той, человеческой жизни.

Тогда он называл себя просто Джо.  
К двадцати семи годам он сменил несколько имен и фамилий, некоторые знали его только по кличкам и прозвищам, но тогда он предпочитал называть себя этим неопределенным псевдо-американским сокращением. Каждый был волен додумывать свое, он не возражал, тем более его классически-европейская внешность позволяла походить на представителя любой страны, любого региона, что определенно имело свои выгоды.  
Так вот, звался он просто и незатейливо, внешность имел броскую, можно даже сказать - вызывающую, потому что работа у него была не пыльная, такая же незамысловатая, без затей. Числился охранником у одного из мафиозных боссов, благо физической силой он был наделен от природы с избытком, впрочем и других навыков тоже хватало. Сам он умалчивал о своем таинственном прошлом, однако, девочкам из борделей намекал, что служил во Французском Иностранном Легионе.  
Девочки восхищались и жаждали воочию увидеть полученные им в результате сражений шрамы.  
«Коллеги по работе» равнодушно кивали и делали вид, что тоже верят.  
А между тем, некое неофициальное подтверждение из Federation des Societes d'Anciens de la Legion Entrangere, их непосредственным боссом было все же получено.  
Однажды, это был еще один из череды многих таких же одинаковых заурядно-однообразных вечеров, когда они с напарником дежурили возле одного из частных закрытых клубов, его взгляд зацепился за тощую невысокую фигурку, идущую по противоположному краю дороги. Гриммджоу прищурился, довольно хмыкнул и громко произнес :  
\- Какой хорошенький…  
Парень, если это был он, услышал его одобрительный возглас, слегка вздрогнул, но все также невозмутимо, переступая тощими ножками, продолжал переть им навстречу. Когда они поравнялись, он не отходя от капота «шевроле-импала» 2005 года,естественно с тонированными до черноты стеклами, внимательно пригляделся к «добыче». Это все-таки был мальчик, лет 16, довольно высокий для своего возраста, конечно же худой, как большинство пацанов в этом возрасте, с косыми прядями торчащих черных волос, мода у них такая, что ли, несколько рваных прядей падали на глаза… Впрочем, этот подростково-молодежный манга-стиль определенно придавал пареньку эдакое неуловимо-мягкое очарование. Глаза, прикрытые длинными колючими ресницами поблескивали откуда-то из черноты мятной зеленью, прямой аккуратненький носик, и невероятно молочная белая кожа, какая бывает у зеленоглазых ирландских селянок, эдакая Кэтлин-ни-Холиэн в мальчишеском варианте…  
Он тогда долго смотрел вслед удаляющейся фигурке, затем не выдержал и, бросив тонкую недокуренную сигарету, залез в водительское кресло и догнал, и поехал рядом, и даже высунул довольную из-за нежданно-негаданно свалившегося на его буйную голову приключения, рожу; и гнал какую-то ахинею, даже не про то, «куда спешит такая очаровательная девушка» ( юноша ) или «подвезти-познакомиться», а травил какие-то глупые детские анекдоты и даже читал запавшие из какого-то футуристического фильма стихи.  
\- Но я бедняк, и у меня лишь грезы…  
Мальчик с серьезными неулыбчивыми глазами по-видимому страдал тугоухостью, близорукостью, и вообще отсутствием адекватной реакции на внешние раздражители - даун, что ли ? - закралось запоздалое разочарование, или языка не понимает ? Может эмигрант, из недавних переселенцев-беженцев из Восточной Европы? Гриммджоу ощутимо расстроился, поэтому откровенно признался, усмехнувшись:  
\- А дальше я не запомнил, как-то дальше не требовалось продолжения…  
Хмурый отрешенный мальчик глянул на него искоса, улыбнулся отчаянному признанию мимолетной, совсем недетской такой улыбкой:  
\- Девушкам хватало?  
И закончил за него, глядя поверх свернувшей на оживленный перекресток, улицы :  
\- Я простираю грёзы под ноги тебе,  
Ступай легко, мои ты топчешь грезы...

В ту самую памятную для Джагерджака встречу, он шел не с занятий музыкой как предполагали его родные, а с закрытой вечеринки в частном стрелковом клубе, где преуспевающие бизнесмены практикуются в стрельбе по тарелочкам. Если бы Гриммджоу проследил его примерно на двадцать минут раньше, то он увидел бы как Ульиорру подвозит серебристый «Порше», и темноволосый мужчина с глазами цвета расплавленного шоколада трогает Улькиорру за запястья, привлекая к себе его внимание, проводит тыльной стороной ладони по его гладкой словно выточенной из алебастра бледной щеке и благожелательно кивает ему на прощанье. Улькиорра уходит не оглядываясь.  
Тогда его интересовала только возможность посещать подобные закрытые площадки, куда обыкновенным рядовым членам общества, пусть даже и относящегося к так называемому «среднему классу» путь закрыт вышколенной охраной и чуть более вежливой, но такой же надменной и самоуверенной обслугой.  
Улькиорра чуть улыбается, вспоминая каким самонадеянным он был в свои шестнадцать лет. Сейчас ему почти восемнадцать.  
Внимание старого партнера и, как он полагал тогда по наивности, «друга» его отца было приятно и пока еще не обременительно. Тот, один из держателей акций и соучредитель отцовской фирмы был терпелив, мягок и очень деликатен. Казалось, он будет длительное время доволен всего лишь совместным пребыванием вместе, будет наслаждаться легкими, словно случайными касаниями рук, созерцанием юного, еще только формирующегося, но уже обещающего стать однажды неотразимым, тела застенчивого подростка.  
Улькиорра полагал, что еще долгое время сможет контролировать нескрываемый интерес своего неожиданного покровителя.  
А дальше…  
Что будет дальше – Улькиорра предпочитал не думать. Ясно было одно: либо он уступит этому «компаньону» его отца и так называемому «старшему другу», либо придется признаваться родителям и обращаться в полицию. Вот только имеет ли смысл поднимать столько ненужной суеты по столь малозначительному поводу, как небольшая интрижка со стареющим педофилом, в этом стремительно взрослеющий и достаточно сообразительный Улькиорра-подросток крепко сомневался.

Позже, в относительно свободное личное время, Джагерджак выкраивает пару часов, чтобы еще раз наведаться в этот закрытый клуб и навести справки о похожем мальчишке, но с самого начала, приступая к этому небольшому расследованию, он понимает, что выведать что-то достоверное - дохлый номер. Смущает его нечто совершенно другое.  
Уже через несколько дней, убедившись в правильности своих догадок он посещает сайты, на которых вывешена база по розыску людей, предположительно попавших в международную сеть торговли "живым товаром".  
"Точно, - убеждается Гриммджоу в своих подозрениях. - Почти фотографическая зрительная память меня еще никогда не подводила".  
Однажды, когда за ним еще не тянулся шлейф разнообразных отрицательных характеристик и негативных отзывов в рекомендательных письмах, он натыкался на похожую ориентировку среди прочих разыскиваемых лиц, пропавших без вести, но в файле значилось совершенно другое имя. Не на шутку встревоженный столь странным совпадением фактов, Гриммджоу попытался было встретиться наедине с этим любителем Йетса на очередном светском приеме,где он бывает, сопровождая в качестве будущего наследника своего "отца". Пробовал разговорить его, подкараулив одного в туалете.  
"Разве тебя не зовут ..." - Он называет его настоящее имя, данное ему когда-то при рождении, но подросток только высокомерно отводит глаза и твердо отвечает: "Вы меня с кем-то перепутали".  
"Дурак, твой родной дед в твоей латиноамериканской дыре все еще ищет тебя!" - Яростно кричит ему вслед совсем не похожий сейчас на простого вышибалу и наемного телохранителя Гриммджоу. А зеленоглазый подросток, которого зовут теперь Улькиорра Шиффер, мельком замечает своему сопровождающему опекуну, что какой-то напившийся охранник только что сексуально приставал к нему в уборной.  
Надо ли говорить, что заботливый опекун постарался в будущем всячески оградить Улькиорру от каких-либо, даже гипотетических контактов с зарвавшимся телохранителем, пусть и состоявшим на "службе" у местного мафиозного босса.

Когда судьба их все-таки сводит вместе в третий раз, ни Джагерджаку, ни самому Шифферу уже не до мелких подколок и препирательств.  
Однажды Гриммджоу с чувством невероятного удивления и облегчения, снова натыкается на внимательный изучающий взгляд зеленых глаз, уже в другой стране и на другом континенте.  
«Это похоже на какое-то наваждение», - со смесью благодарности Пресвятой Деве Марии и стыда думает он про себя .  
Про то, что он уже не бывший иностранный легионер и не охранник местного воротилы, он не задумывается. Обоим есть что скрывать и каждый надеется, что другому не будет никакой выгоды от взаимного разоблачения их обоюдного обмана.  
У Джагерджака - новая легенда. Он теперь американский итальянец. Впрочем, для азиатов - большинство европейцев практически на одно лицо.  
А Улькиорра - теперь уже важная фигура в мире теневого бизнеса. Хоть он и зовется сыном одного из крупнейших бизнесменов маленькой европейской страны, на самом деле он последний «любимец» подаренный одному из влиятельных членов местного клана якудза.  
Они встречаются уже не таясь, нашумевший на недавних кинофестивалях фильм про одиночество иностранцев в Токио, в какой-то мере освобождает его от придумывания каких-либо других причин совместного времяпрепровождения двух европейцев, пусть и различных по-своему статусу и положению в обществе.  
Джагерджак строит очередные предположения относительно "сделки" осуществленной в далеком прошлом настоящими родителями Улькиорры. Был ли это вынужденный поступок от отчаяния, либо намеренный расчет обанкротившегося коммерсанта одной из стран третьего мира, Улькиорра молчит, а Джагерджаку не требуется ничего объяснять. Где-то, за чертой американо-мексиканской границы у него самого обретаются столь же нищие, разорившиеся или втянутые в контрабандную торговлю оружием, наркотиками или нелегальной торговлей донорскими органами, родственники.  
Джагерджак напивается поддельным виски, а Улькиорра тянет через соломинку мартини. Потом они пробуют отыскать не суррогатную подделку, а самый настоящий абсент, потом они заказывают разнообразные коктейли, текилу...Улькиорра большей частью молчит, а Гриммджоу матерится по-испански.  
Когда между кланами начинается очередная война, Гриммджоу старается держаться нейтральной стороны, насколько это возможно. Его дело лавировать от имени зарубежных партнеров - перекупщиков новых технологий, поставщиков оружия и посредников при обмене "живого товара". Впрочем, клан к которому теперь принадлежит Улькиорра, он в некоторой степени считает уже "своим". И это плохо.  
Настолько непоправимо плохо, что стоило задуматься пораньше, допустимо ли открыто демонстрировать свои настоящие эмоции и привязанности среди чтящих самурайские традиции азиатов.

В то последнее время он ощутимо увлекся Японией. Церемонии, техники фехтования мечом, имена, даты… Даже теорию относительности умудрился объяснить через цитирование Такуана Сохо.  
Джагерджаку и по сегодняшний день слышит иногда его ровный, слегка отрешенный, спокойный голос.  
«Понимаешь, все относительно…Если ты чего-то не понимаешь – вероятнее всего это связано с ограниченностью твоего чувственного восприятия…»  
Не может быть, чтобы такой темпераментный итальянец, как Джагерджак и не разбирался в каких-то там чувственных восприятиях, хотя это не то, что чувственное удовольствие.  
Гриммджоу мечтательно прикрывает глаза, вспоминая во всех эротических подробностях многочисленных, кажущихся неприступными, красоток, которые, в конце концов пали к его ногам. Ну, или проще говоря, что он умудрился затащить в постель.  
\- Не понял…  
\- Когда какой-нибудь объект за которым ты ведешь наблюдение, например, птица исчезает из твоего поля зрения, разве она исчезает из этого мира?  
\- Я ее просто не вижу.  
\- Она есть, дальше, за горизонтом. Наши органы чувств просто не в состоянии воспринимать ее физически, но ментально мы все еще можем проследить ее движение, до некоторой степени...- Задумчиво роняет Улькиорра. То., как он произносит это, с едва ощутимым сомнением, приоткрывает перед пораженным Гриммджоу какого-то нового Улькиорру, невероятно, разве он в чем-нибудь может быть не уверен? Это же как вечная мерзлота и льды Антарктиды – незыблемая истина. Достоверный факт, этот мальчишка непрошибаем как айсберг, который в свое время потопил «Титаник».  
\- И какой из этого мне следует сделать вывод? – ворчит Джагерджак, не въезжая к чему это копание в тонкостях восприятия восточной философии.  
\- А никакого, - отвечает Улькиорра легко и беспечно, слишком беспечно. - Просто для некоторых наличие света не столь обязательно в каждый конкретный момент его существования, достаточно знания о том, что оно существует…  
\- Что оно?  
\- Оно? Солнце…Источник света. Разве ты не знаешь… Это центр нашей планетарной системы. - Опять он говорит чересчур сложно и запутанно, кому нужно это светило, этот пуп вселенной… Все мысли Гриммджоу сейчас об очередном «мероприятии» по проведению дружественных переговоров между двумя соперничающими кланами. Черт побери нашего босса с его изысканной манерой избавляться от конкурентов с чрезмерным размахом и пафосно-киношным "шиком", европейские гангстеры никогда не смогут превзойти азиатов в искусстве эстетизировать драматичные моменты…  
Даже момент предательства, даже момент убийства.  
После нашумевшего расстрела на переговорах нескольких главарей мелких семейств, поддерживающих противоборствующую сторону, Джагерджаку преподносят очередной сюрприз. Личный. Босс клана Ямамото, с которым у «отца» Улькиорры налажены давние дружеские связи, приглашает босса семьи, на которую работает Джагерджак на открытие крупного дочернего предприятия.  
Есть ли в предстоящей встрече какой-либо подвох? В этом у Гриммджоу нет никаких сомнений: кланы якудза пытаются переманить европейских партнеров каждый на свою сторону. 

\- Знаешь, Гриммджоу, мне поручено тебя убить, - произносит Улькиорра ровным тоном как только они встречаются после проведения традиционных синтоистских церемоний и дальнейшие события плавно перетекают в шумную вечеринку с фейерверком, застольем в шикарном ресторане и деловыми переговорами за закрытыми дверями. Говорит так, словно продолжает рассуждения о догматах веры очередного мыслителя.  
\- Даже если я буду полезен, уговаривая своего босса принять сторону вашего клана? - Недоверчиво вскидывает брови голубоглазый "итальянец".  
\- Конечно, это будет назидательным уроком всем европейским партнерам, - буднично ровным голосом подтверждает только что произнесенные слова Улькиорра.  
"Конечно, это очередная проверка! - догадывается каким-то десятым чутьем Джагерджак.- Ямамото пытается запугать моего босса, напугав меня. Иначе, зачем заставлять мальчишку предупреждать меня о предстоящем убийстве заранее?"  
\- Может это твой хозяин пытается проверить тебя на лояльность к своим соотечественникам? - пытается убедить Улькиорру изменить свое решение Гриммджоу. - Он поручил тебе это сделать прямо сейчас, на церемонии открытия?  
\- Все будет выглядеть так, будто мы с тобой давние любовники, - сообщает мельчайшие детали спланированного убийства Улькиорра. Кажется, что его нисколько не волнует ни это предстоящее предательство хорошо знакомого человека, того, с кем объясняется он сейчас, ни последующее развитие событий.  
\- А твой новый "хозяин" насколько ревнивый? - осторожно прощупывает истинные замыслы действующих вершителей его судьбы Гриммджоу. - Как он тебя накажет?  
Улькиорра в ответ усмехается коротко и совсем не по-детски и смотрит куда-то в окошко. На небольшой крытой террасе гости поливают друг друга шампанским, устраивая шуточную перестрелку взлетающими в воздух пробками. Громкие хлопки напоминают выстрелы из пистолетов с глушителями.  
Некоторое время они оба молчат. Гриммджоу пристально рассматривает сидящего перед ним подростка.  
Видит четкую линию скул, благородно очерченный профиль, взгляд скользит по открытой чуть склоненной в сторону от него белой шее с изящно очерченной линией адамова яблока, и замирает на впадинке между оголенных ключиц. Насколько он помнит, Улькиорра всегда предпочитал носить рубашки с высокой стойкой.  
Улькиорра протягивает свою бледную руку и кладет ее поверх сжатой в кулак левой руки Гриммджоу.  
\- До следующей встречи, Гриммджоу-сан, - произносит он и бесшумно подымается, выскальзывая из-за стеклянного низкого столика, сплошь заставленного напитками.  
Не доходя до двери он слегка поворачивает голову и бросает быстрый сожалеющий взгляд на остающегося в одиночестве Гриммджоу и более не оглядываясь, покидает эту комнату во внутреннем дворике ресторана.  
Но его неожиданное признание по-прежнему занимает большую часть мыслей Джагерджака.

 

«В фильмах с Такеши Китано якудза просто расстреливают предателей и противников», - думает Улькиорра, пока жесткая подошва тяжелых дорогих ботинок несколько раз прохаживается вдоль его правого бока, телохранители босса стараются попасть туда, где больнее, поддых, один наступает ему на руку, проворачивая каблук поверх костяшек.  
Улькиорра молчит, потому что ему нечего говорить и от него ничего не ждут.  
Нижняя губа разбита и кровь заливает его белоснежную рубашку, из носа тоже течет, но он надеется, что его безупречный профиль не пострадает.  
Как бы его не трепало до этого, нос ему не ломали еще ни разу.  
Хозяин делает отрывистый жест рукой и его оставляют в покое. Еще один жест, телохранители, поклонившись отходят за спину босса. Короткое приказание на японском, Улькиорре дозволяется встать на ноги и умыться.  
Заперев его одного в комнате без какого-либо намека на окна или двери, босс клана Ямамото оставляет Улькиорру наедине с его сомнениями и догадками.  
Правильно ли он поступил, ослушавшись прямого приказа?

 

Босс Ямамото, к семье которого принадлежит Улькиорра, известный традиционалист.  
У него несколько загородных усадеб и даже дом в пригороде с крытой террасой, внутренним двориком и песчаными дорожками, огибающими небольшой пруд с деревянным мостиком, изогнутым крутой аркой. Развлечения у него такие же, как и у всех обеспеченных японцев – девушки, танцующие в национальных костюмах, игра на сямисене, декламирование стихов известных поэтов, игра в японские шашки…  
У него есть жена и официальная любовница. Улькиорра присутствует в клане ради особых изысканных развлечений.  
Старшему боссу нравится аристократичная бледность Улькиорры, большие задумчивые глаза и прямой почти греческий профиль с высокой переносицей. Зеленоглазый подросток с гладкими черными волосами очень изящен в шелковом кимоно персикового цвета с дымчатыми разводами растительного орнамента.  
Сегодня ему преподнесли новую юкату глубокого красного цвета.  
Улькиорра переодевается, надевая традиционные белые носки с одним пальцем – таби, пока один из личных телохранителей Ямамото ожидает его у двери, чтобы сопровождать к праздничному застолью. Улькиорре не нравится высокая деревянная платформа гэта, поэтому он, не колеблясь выбирает легкие матерчатые сандалии – дзори, в которых его плавная походка становится еще и бесшумной.  
Сегодня у Ямамото-сана несколько старших боссов дружественной семьи Муракава.  
Улькиорра уже знает, что очень нравится одному из советников Муракавы. А значит у него будет насыщенный вечер.  
Сам Ямамото придерживается строгих норм поведения, прибегая к услугам куртизанок: женщина должна доставлять наслаждение мужчине, если партнер хозяина - мужчина, то он должен быть сдержан и не выказывать каких-либо чувств по отношению к происходящему.  
Интимные встречи они проводят в нескольких строго соблюдаемых позициях: сзади, сидя на корточках или лежа на животе, или же лицом к лицу. Они никогда не обнажаются полностью, словно изображения на «запрещенных гравюрах» жанра сюнга – яркие кимоно отражают социальный статус партнеров, неестественные открытые позы, демонстрирующие гениталии партнеров, преувеличенное изображение половых органов.  
Между тем, на дружеских вечеринках и приемах, босс предпочитает демонстрировать отношения «господина» и «верного слуги-самурая». Все участники в национальных костюмах, приглашенные музыканты играют монотонную музыку. Когда заканчивается официальная часть приема, похотливому гостю из дружественного клана предлагаются развлечения из разряда увеселений квартала красных фонарей: несколько женщин лишают девственности юную наложницу неправдоподобно большим, искусно вырезанным из дерева, гладко отполированным фаллоимитатором. Ближе к концу ручки, за которую удерживается этот предмет, есть специальное утолщение, имитирующее мужские яички. При основательной длине самого «изделия» проникновение такого «довеска» внутрь, как показало применение этого «инструмента» к самому Улькиорре, было довольно болезненно.  
Согласно самурайскому средневековому кодексу, слуге, оказывающему подобную услугу своему хозяину, не подобает показывать какие-либо эмоции и тем более громкими стонами демонстрировать, что происходящее ему нравится. Или не нравится, хотя демонстрировать это тоже - плохой тон и неуважение к оказываемой "чести".  
Если у хозяина и кого-то из гостей возникает желание, каждый по очереди спит с Улькиоррой тут же, демонстрируя присутствующим свою дееспособность и «мужскую силу».  
Потом господин Муракава извиняется, что покидает столь приятную во всех отношениях компанию и уходит в специально приготовленную для него комнату, где он может вовсю насладиться обществом Улькиорры. Или еще кого-нибудь.

Господин Муракава не чета хозяину дома, он жизнерадостный и современный. На встречи с ним можно приходить хоть в ультра-модном винилово-кислотном костюме, хотя Улькиорра неизменно придерживается классики – строгие брюки с безукоризненно белой рубашкой, или темные джинсы с водолазкой или рубашкой-поло.  
Господин Муракава любит молодых мужчин, а также совсем молоденьких мальчиков. Его веселит забавная серьезность Улькиорры и он мастер придумывать различные розыгрыши и шутки.  
Вот и сейчас он говорит Улькиорре, что в Новой Гвинее видел засушенную голову человека, что в заснеженной дикой России есть специальный музей, где заспиртованы самые разнообразные части человеческих тел. От выпотрошенных человеческих эмбрионов до головного мозга какого-то создателя русской революции. Говорит, что он хотел бы собрать коллекцию самых выдающихся людей своего времени. Улькиорра слегка поднимает уголки губ, должно быть это своего рода, какой-то комплимент якудза, еще той, старой закалки, когда прежде чем быть принятым в мафию следовало года три проходить в новичках-стажерах, а за выход из организации приходилось платить физическим наказанием.  
Господину Марукаве нравятся сексуальные игры. Все эти знаменитые японские ухищрения, которые должны удовлетворить сексуальный пыл клиента, не доставляя, однако, ни малейшего удовлетворения оказывающему эту услугу. Все эти корзины с привязанными к ним девушками, которые медленно опускаются на лежащего внизу человека, привязывание ног под коленями к палке так, чтобы невозможно было поменять позу или пошевельнуться, подстраиваясь под партнера. Все это, что считается японской эротической культурой, вызывает у бывшего воспитанника католической школы стойкое отвращение и ощущение глубочайшего унижения.  
«Человек сотворен по образу и подобию моему» - учили его в церкви, значит, человеческое тело священно…  
Но разве он сам не согласился на все эти унижения, согласившись обменять свою душу и тело на зыбкое ощущение благоустроенности в далекой и процветающей стране? Улькиорра коротко усмехается собственным воспоминаниям и размышлениям: у отца еще есть «молот и наковальня», как говорится в известной поговорке. Сколько в его отсутствие у него появилось сестер и братьев?  
Муракава замечает, что Улькиорра погружен куда-то вглубь себя самого. он почти насильно угощает неразговорчивого мальчишку выпивкой и расстегивает на нем рубашку.  
«Раньше самураи должны были принести господину отрезанную голову врага, - наконец-то прислушивается к болтовне подвыпившего якудза Улькиорра. – Почему бы не возродить эту традицию сейчас?»  
Улькиорра невольно передергивает плечами, нарисовав в воображении подобную мерзостную картину. Муракава, заметив этот его жест, довольно смеется и хватает его за руку.  
«Ты бы стал украшением моего музея славы семьи Муракава» - произносит он и тянет послушного подростка с собой, на низкий широкий футон.  
"Может быть Ямамото все же простил меня" - думает Улькиорра видя, как под только утро расходятся изрядно помятые, страдающие похмельем, довольные или просто сексуально удовлетворенные гости.

Вполне возможно, что эта на первый взгляд обычная развлекательная вечеринка была очередными переговорами, которые изменили расстановку сил среди токийских группировок.  
Спустя неделю после памятного ужина, Улькиорру неожиданно отослали в одно из полулегальных развлекательных заведений на отшибе мегаполиса.  
Улькиорра не виделся лично с боссом, за ним пришел личный телохранитель и помощник Ямамото – Кен, и сказал собрать вещи и ожидать в своей комнате человека, который будет сопровождать его к новому хозяину.  
«Хозяину?» – Улькиорра вопросительно взглянул на помощника, чуть приподняв брови, непроизвольно следуя перенятой у азиатов привычке «сохранять лицо», какое бы неожиданное или неприятное известие не получил тот, кому оно адресовано.  
Это было одно из многочисленных развлекательных заведений, предназначенных для проведения досуга и отдыха мелких чиновников, государственных служащих и бизнесменов средней руки. Основная прибыль шла от выручки, получаемой за счет заказываемых клиентами напитков и алкоголя. Также, согласно официальному разрешению, допустимыми считались секс-услуги, не связанные непосредственно с совокуплением за плату.  
Несмотря на некоторый относительно «высокий» статус, как бывшего фаворита главы клана Ямамото, новый хозяин еле сдерживал свое недовольство новым работником. Улькиорра отличался редкостной неразговорчивостью и нелюдимым характером, клиенты охотно велись на его экзотическую внешность и заговаривали с ним, однако маленький упрямец раз за разом отказывался танцевать, петь караоке или заниматься неподобающим ему занятием, например, оральным сексом. Особо пылким и настойчивым клиентам проще было избить подростка до полусмерти и использовать его тело, как им того хотелось.  
Хозяин заведения недвусмысленно намекнул, чтобы тот искал себе постоянного покровителя, иначе Улькиорра мог скатиться еще ниже и быть перепродан в уличные проститутки, которые вечно ошиваются возле баров и игровых залов патинко.

Улькиорре не впервой круглыми сутками находиться в закрытых помещениях.  
В столице некоего европейского государства ему доводилось месяцами жить в подвальных помещениях, где снималось нелегальное видео, вместе с другими такими же похищенными подростками, иногда проходило по полгода, прежде чем им удавалось выбраться на улицу. Вдохнуть свежего, не десятки раз прогнанного через систему очистки кондиционеров, воздуха.  
Такое случалось, если их перевозили на новое место в специально нанятом микроавтобусе, ночью.  
На новом месте он целые дни проводил или в зале развлечений, или же в маленькой комнатке, отведенной для проживания нелегальных девиц и нескольких парней, покинувших свои родные деревушки ради головокружительной карьеры в веселых кварталах Токио. Впрочем, пара молодых парней выглядели очень довольными сложившейся карьерой. Один был стопроцентным гомосексуалистом, надеющимся однажды вырваться в мир дизайна, высокой моды и покорить кварталы Харадзюку, другой подсел на амфетамины и в ближайшем рисковал быть выкинутым на улицу из «приличного» заведения в поисках нового сутенера и покровителя. 

Где-то на втором месяце пребывания Улькиорры на новом месте, хозяин в разговоре с девушками, обмолвился, что клан Энана теснит союзные семье Ямамото группировки и несколько главарей убито при налете на их фирмы. Собственно говоря, Улькиорре не было дела до клановых междуусобиц, теперь, когда он оказался вдали от правящей верхушки боссов, однако… Улькиорра слегка приподнял уголки губ, это новое, достаточно неустойчивое положение главы Ямамото среди пяти токийских кланов, его несколько забавляло.  
Сегодня был обычный размеренный день – позднее пробуждение после ночного дежурства, несколько часов, чтобы привести себя в порядок, скучное послеполуденное время, когда обычные посетители такого рода заведений еще трудятся в своих офисах, переписывая бумажки, и азартная суета в ожидании наплыва клиентов ближе к восьми-десяти часам вечера. В этом же здании, на верхних этажах располагалась и гостиница с одноместными номерами-капсулами, где можно было только переночевать на раскладной койке, выдвигающейся из стены. На верхних этажах располагались номера подороже, с широкими кроватями и упругими матрасами, которые располагали к более разнообразному времяпрепровождению. Иногда Улькиорру вызывали в такие номера, и его обычно сопровождал один из тех охранников, что вечно тусуются в баре. 

Однажды поднявшись в один из дорогих номеров на скоростном лифте, Улькиорра с удивлением обнаружил в качестве своего клиента Джагерджака.  
\- Почему ты не спустился в бар? – Немного растерянно задал вопрос Улькиорра.  
\- Внизу шумно и тебя могут в любой момент попросить присоединиться к какой-нибудь компании, которая устраивает шумную вечеринку, - объяснил щекотливую ситуацию Гриммджоу, расплачиваясь с телохранителем и закрывая дверь.  
\- Я впервые встречаюсь с тобой наедине, - медленно проговорил Улькиорра, раздумывая о цели визита своего бывшего знакомого. – Не ожидал, что встречу тебя в таком месте.  
Некоторое время они стоят друг напротив друга, Улькиорра, засунув кисти рук, в карманы своей легкой флисовой курточки, Гриммджоу в своем новом пижонском летнем костюме. Ослепительно белого цвета. Улькиорра невольно улыбается, глядя как Гриммджоу, оглядывается на свое отражение в зеркальной дверце шкафа.  
\- Надеюсь, тебе не пришлось целый месяц искать еще пятерых человек и снимать мерки?  
\- Что? - чуть запоздало оборачивается к нему Гриммджоу.  
Улькиорра вспоминает недавно прочитанный рассказ, правда сама книжка была напечатана на английском и воспроизводит на память часть имен с сильным испанским акцентом:  
\- Гомес, Мартинес, Ваменос и еще пара каких-то вшивых мексиканцев, которые вскладчину купили один костюм на шестерых. Костюм за шестьдесят долларов цвета сливочного мороженого.  
\- А, что? Какой Гомес? Тебе заказать мороженое? - Все также недоумевает Джагерджак. - Зацени, купил на распродаже,почти с десятипроцентной скидкой.  
\- Ерунда, сам же знаешь, как делаются такие скидки, - Нравоучительным тоном говорит Улькиорра. - Наверное голубая мечта любого латиноамериканца однажды пройтись в таком новеньком белом костюме где-нибудь в Мехико, а потом поехать в Эль-Пасо и выиграть кучу денег в казино. А потом спустить их на дешевых шлюх в дорогом отеле. - Замечает словно самому себе Улькиорра.  
Гриммджоу, наконец-то оторвавший взгляд от своего дорогостоящего приобретения, говорит то, зачем, собственно говоря разыскал Шиффера в такой дыре.  
\- Ты слышал, что Ямамото перешел на сторону Энана и принес присягу верности группировке Ямагути-гуми? Его бывшие друзья очень огорчены этим опрометчивым решением.  
\- Что мне до решений, которые принимает Ямамото или другие боссы, - замечает Улькиорра.  
Он по-прежнему сидит на краешке широкой кровати, не вынимая рук из карманов куртки. Гриммджоу слышит, как несколько раз он сухо и слабо закашливается.  
\- Как тебе здесь? - Голос его становится серьезным и он весь как будто подбирается, словно перед внезапным прыжком или выпадом. - Хозяин заведения не заставляет тебя чересчур много работать?  
Улькиорра опять слабо улыбается одними уголками губ. Как он это умеет.  
\- Составишь мне компанию сегодня? - Предлагает Джагерджак. - У меня визит в филиал по соседству,- Он называет район до которого нужно ехать минимум пару часов, через несколько городских кварталов. Улькиорра вопросительно вскидывает брови и Джагерджак не выдержав его иронического взгляда рассказывает, что заскучал в огромном Токио без редких, но неожиданных встреч со своим можно сказать единственным земляком.  
\- Тогда почему бы тебе не говорить по-испански? - Резонно спрашивает Улькиорра.  
\- Si, senor, - соглашается Гриммджоу и спрашивает как бывало раньше - Что будешь заказывать? Текилу, буррито или попробуем отыскать в этом захолустье тако?  
Гриммджоу заказывает в номер какие-то японские блюда, спрашивает, могут ли доставить пиццу. Улькиорра наконец-то вылезает из своего кокона и садится за низким столиком уже свободно, расстегивает куртку. Снова легкий, почти незаметный, но навязчивый сухой кашель.  
\- Может включить отопление? - Беспокоится Джагерджак и находит в баре подходящую бутылку, собираясь подогреть вино.  
Время за разговорами и выпивкой летит незаметно. Улькиорра, совсем расслабившись сидит, забравшись с ногами в кресло напротив кровати-дивана.  
Крутит задумчиво в тонких похудевших пальцах бокал с розоватым слабеньким японским вином.  
Гриммджоу неожиданно решает подождать с болтовней и предлагает:  
\- Ложись-ка ты спать, я договорюсь с хозяином.  
\- Ты, наверное, решил, что у меня алкогольный бред? - Хмыкает Улькиорра, но послушно ложится с левого края кровати.  
Джагерджак спускается вниз, решая про себя, что обязательно купит Улькиорре теплую куртку с каким-нибудь меховым капюшоном. На всякий случай, если тому приспичит сбежать куда-нибудь еще дальше, например, на Хоккайдо.  
Ночью они спят на одном диване, и Улькиорра осторожно протягивает свою руку, прикасаясь к горячему телу своего соседа. Гриммджоу сквозь сон чувствует его холодное прикосновение, и крепко хватает его ладонь и сжимает в своих широких ручищах, стараясь побыстрее согреть. Улькиорре приходится придвинуться ближе и вытянуть часть подмятого Джагерджаком одеяла под себя. Улькиорра закутывается словно личинка бабочки в кокон, натягивая одеяло до самого подбородка. И засыпает, убаюкиваемый мерным дыханием Гриммджоу.

Утром Гриммджоу преследовало непрерывное стойкое ощущение, что за ним следят.  
Бар внизу не работал, но уборщик вызвал к нему хозяина заведения. Пока Гриммджоу расплачивался за доставку пары японских гамбургеров, как он называл все эти булочки с начинкой, которые посыльный принес из ближайшей закусочной, это ощущение не только усилилось,но и дополнилось дурным предчувствием, что он, словно муха завязшая в сахарном сиропе, является отчетливо видимой мишенью в перекрестье прицела.  
Поднимаясь на лифте, он заметил кроме нескольких типичных офисных менеджеров в белых рубашках, пару очень крепких парней в черных костюмах, один из которых несмотря на раннее утро не снимал солнцезащитных очков.  
Клерки вышли несколькими этажами ранее, личности в темном поднялись вместе с ним. Некоторое время, пока дверца лифта деликатно поджидала опаздывающих посетителей, Гриммджоу думал, что мафиози поднимутся этажом выше, но нет. Дверь закрылась, а люди в костюмах вышли за мгновение до этого.  
Он ошибся, думая, что эти люди следили за ним с того момента, когда он вошел в кабину лифта.  
Слежка началась гораздо раньше.  
Когда он зашел в снятый номер, первое, что бросилось ему в глаза - такой же черный костюм на мужчине дежурящем возле двери внутри номера. Улькиорра выходил из ванной, вытирая только что вымытое лицо с медленно проступающим алым отпечатком под тонким бумажным полотенцем в районе правой скулы.  
"Значит, этот, скорее всего левша", - подумал Гриммджоу.  
Один из вошедших парней закрыл дверь номера на защелку и стал у выхода, терпеливо сложив руки поверх широких лацканов пиджака, крест-накрест. Другой бесцеремонно залез на уже аккуратно заправленную тонким покрывалом кровать, и шарил где-то возле изголовья.  
\- Он ничего не сделал! - сердито выкрикнул самый здоровый из якудза, обращаясь по-видимому к Улькиорре.  
Тот самый, рывшийся в кровати, наконец выдернул откуда-то из-за спинки, хорошо скрытую камеру.  
\- Нам нужна запись. Раздевайся, сделаешь это сейчас, - не терпящим возражений тоном приказал главный. В следующую секунду после того, как его гортанный окрик раскатился по маленькой комнатке, Джагерджак ударил того, кто стоял у двери локтем поддых, а затем подхватив его за запястье пропустил вперед себя, прикрываясь им как щитом.  
На мгновение все замерли, оценивая ситуацию, Джагерджак сумел вытащить пистолет, который был у охранника, но остальные двое уже удерживали за локти слабо сопротивляющегося Улькиорру, словно закадычные школьные подружки, собирающиеся посекретничать за школьным завтраком. Главный приставил к лицу Улькиорры 9-мм пластмассовый Глок. Странный для якудза выбор, хотя может быть это тоже одно из веяний моды на технологические новинки?  
\- Отпустите, - тихо и невыразительно сказал подросток.  
Именно с этого момента Гриммджоу перестал воспринимать его как того самого Улькиорру, с которым они когда-то болтали о современной музыке за крошечными чашками кофейного напитка в перерывах между коктейлями с звенящими кубиками льда в бокалах, об арт-хаусных лентах, завоевавших очередные кинопремии на фестивалях независимого кино и инди-роке.  
Теперь Гриммджоу увидел перед собой совсем другого человека, который занимался грязной работой и, по всей видимости до сего момента справлялся довольно хорошо, раз сумел достигнуть столь высокого статуса в иерархии людей, занимающихся продажей своего тела.  
Кто-то, по-видимому пришедший в себя охранник, которого он взял было в заложники, а теперь отпустил, со всей силы ударил его в живот, так что он согнулся от боли, а затем его толкнули в широкое кресло, перед которым тот самый здоровяк-старший устанавливал уже включенную камеру.  
"У меня ни за что не встанет на него, тем более в такой обстановке, окруженный вооруженными людьми, терпеливо ожидающими своей компрометирующей записи..."  
У него все получилось, когда Улькиорра оставшийся в одних джинсовых брючках, скользнул между его раздвинутых ног и довел до состояния исступления своими ласками, причем, большую часть времени он действовал руками, изредка склоняя голову и помогая себе языком и прикасаясь губами.  
"Вот уж не знал, что ты профессиональная шлюха экстра-класса", - с горечью промелькнуло у Джагерджака, когда подросток добившись состояния стабильной эрекции,с непринужденной легкостью и изяществом танцора балетной труппы, выскользнул из последней детали одежды, остававшейся на нем.  
Через мгновение сосредоточенное лицо Улькиорры оказалось прямо перед его глазами, когда он слегка опираясь на его плечо, приподнялся и опустился на нетерпеливо подрагивающий в ожидании жаркой тесноты и влажного тепла, член Джагерджака.  
Гриммджоу содрогнулся, ощущая как легкое тело Улькиорры (всего-то килограмм шестьдесят, наверное) опустилось ему на бедра, как его собственным телом овладевают звериные инстинкты, тихо дремлющие в подсознании каждого цивилизованного с виду человека.  
"Ему, кажется, больно", - еще один короткий обрывок мысли, когда он, запоздало сознавая, что делает, схватил Улькиорру за хрупкие бедра и с силой прижал к себе, желая проникнуть еще глубже и сильнее, яростно овладевая несопротивляющимся телом и стремительно совершая рывок к ослепительному оргазму.  
Для него все закончилось слишком быстро, трехминутная прелюдия, несколько минут почти неконтролируемых разумом яростных движений внутри подростка,и затухающая вспышка семяизвержения, а затем, разливающиеся по всему телу усталость,удовлетворение и спокойствие.  
"После сорокаминутного перерыва, если Улькиорра как следует поработает своими прохладными губками и чудесными тонкими пальчиками, можно было бы еще разок повторить столь неожиданно интимное знакомство", - бродят в пустой от звенящей тишины голове Джагерджака смутно оформленные желания. Кажется на долю секунды он отключается, целиком погрузившись в заново переживаемое состояния удовольствия, теперь уже перебирая телесные ощущения неторопливо и со вкусом. Кожа у Улькиорры оказывается такая же прохладная и тонкая на ощупь, какой она воспринимается и на вид, а худенькие ягодицы кажутся приятно мягкими, когда расслабленны, хотя под тонким покровом кожи скрываются неуловимо жесткие твердые контуры мышц.  
Он открыл глаза и окинул тесное помещение затуманенным взглядом. Глаза устало слипались.  
Улькиорра сполз с его бедер и сделав один широкий шаг на слегка подгибающихся ногах, рухнул на край кровати, и теперь тихо лежал на ней вниз лицом, глаза его были крепко зажмурены.  
Гангстер, по видимому бывший главным, нетерпеливо просматривал запись, подключив ее к широкому увесистому смартфону, которым при случае можно было бы весьма ощутимо приложить по голове, словно небольшим карманным булыжником. Увиденное, по всей вероятности, удовлетворило якудзу и он коротко приказал что-то на кансайском диалекте.  
Из-за наплыва сменяющихся ощущений, Гриммджоу не разобрал что именно тот имел ввиду. Реакция подчиненных была неожиданной для разомлевшего Джагерджака, но вполне предсказуемой и однозначной: японец вытащил из-за пазухи короткий пистолет и выстрелил несколько раз, целясь Улькиорре в голову. Потом он неторопливо обтер рукоять хлопчатобумажным платком и всунул еще теплое орудие убийства в правую руку Гриммджоу, запечатлев таким образом на пистолете его отпечатки. На мгновение Джагерджаку показалось, что гангстер собирается пристрелить и его, он закрыл глаза, ожидая обжигающего лицо выстрела, однако, японец несколько раз нажал на курок, держа свою руку поверх руки Гриммджоу, в то время как главарь снимал происходящее.  
Один из азиатов вызвал хозяина бара по телефону, приказывая убраться в номере, другой подтолкнул Джагерджака, жестом велев привести себя в порядок и забрать свои вещи. 

Он так и не узнал, что случилось потом с Улькиоррой или его остывающим телом.  
Позже он встретился с главой группировки из Осаки, сотрудничавшей попеременно то с кланом к которому присоединился Ямамото, то с кланом конкурировавшим с ним за контроль над сетью развлекательных заведений в нескольких соседних префектурах. Иногда он вспоминал зеленоглазого мальчишку когда-то жаждавшего вырваться из нищеты стран третьего мира, и оказавшегося еще одной из многочисленных неизвестных и неоплаканных никем жертв незаконной торговли людьми.  
Впрочем, однажды ему довелось встретиться с бывшим советником одной из бывших токийских группировок, а ныне - главой одного из новых влиятельных кланов, господином Муракавой.  
Господин Муракава имел репутацию экстравагантного и веселого человека, имел ярко выраженную нетрадиционную ориентацию и имел другие странные увлечения. Увлекался абстрактной живописью и являлся поклонником всяческих художественных инсталляций в жанре "перфоманс".  
После того, как его вынудили сотрудничать с Осакакской групировкой, это был его первый контакт с представителями Токийских кланов.  
Господин Муракава любезно предложил осмотреть его Художественную галерею современного искусства, а затем пригласил в загородный дом. После короткого традиционного ужина они прошли в личный кабинет главы клана.  
"Это то, что я называю музеем истории клана Муракава", - пояснил хозяин комментируя внушительную коллекцию разнообразных по содержанию "экспонатов" выставленных в застекленных витринах. Фотографии, картины, реликвии самураев...  
"Это предмет моей особой гордости, здесь собраны не только уникальные предметы, но и свидетельства могущество нашего клана", - Муракава широким жестом пригласил его и двух сопровождающих их слуг и телохранителей спуститься еще ниже на один подземный уровень, они миновали подземную парковку и оказались в просторном облицованном камнем, помещении. 

Где-то сокрытые в толстых стенах, тихо гудели очистители воздуха и кондиционеры. Один из слуг включил верхний свет и дополнительное освещение, подсвечивающее замершие фигуры в стеклянных клетках.  
"Насколько я помню ориентировки, этот парень один из знаменитых итальянских наемных убийц, пропавший без вести около года назад, - лихорадочно осмысливал истинные намерения Муракавы Джагерджак, разглядывая выставленные напоказ "трофеи" врагов клана. Он узнал в фигуре одного из воинов-роботов представителя элитного отряда убийц "Вария".  
А это, китайский боец, восходящая звезда азиатских боевиков, застреленная якобы по недосмотру пиротехников на съемочной площадке одного из своих мрачных жестоких фильмов.  
В помещении поддерживалась низкая температура, чтобы набальзамированные тела, а одного взгляда Джагерджаку хватило, чтобы осмыслить, что экспонаты являлись останками ранее тщательно сохраненных и приведенных в надлежащее состояние трупов, могли пролежать достаточное количество времени, чтобы внушать страх и покорность противникам господина Муракавы и тешить честолюбие и услаждать взор самого руководителя клана.  
Муракава прошел вперед и благоговейно замер перед очередной горизонтальной витриной, которая символизировала собой ничто иное как человеческий гроб.  
Гриммджоу угадал ее содержание еще издалека, лишь заметив большое хрустальное яблоко рубиново-красного цвета, покоившееся между сложенных на уровне живота рук владельца стеклянной могилы.  
На Улькиорре была короткая, небрежно стекавшая с одного плеча юката, прекрасного бледно-малахитового оттенка с тонкими прожилками линий темно-зеленого лиственного узора.  
На высокие бледные скулы падали длинные колючие тени от плотно сомкнутых ресниц.  
Несмотря на необыкновенно умиротворенное выражение лица,только что уснувшего человека, Джагерджаку казалось, что заснувший только что плакал.  
Когда он нагнулся, то заметил, что этот эффект придает крохотный осколок стекла, видимо случайно попавший в витрину.

 

ПС: Гриммджоу Джагерджак был убит во время второй Осакской войны между кланами. Пополнил ли он мрачную коллекцию музея противников клана Муракавы, неизвестно.


End file.
